Motakku
"Do you know how to make your own personal hurricane? I do." -Motakku to Leta, Into the Dark. Motakku is a restless toa of Air. His origins are traced back to Stelt. When he and his brothers were betrayed by one of their own, Motakku learned that his brother Tasorin's destiny was intertwined with the Makuta. During a battle with a Makuta he activated his Kanohi Iden, but his body was possessed by a vengeful spirit and destroyed. Since then he has been a wandering spirit and later, a rahkshi-toa hybrid. Motakku has more control over wind then any normal toa. Biography: Motakku was a Le-matoran on the island of Stelt. After a good many years of hard labor, he was shipped off to one of the Southern Isles. On one of these islands he found a Toa stone, but thought nothing of it. He ran into Tasorin, Tantibus, and Lithal, who were in an abandoned village. they both had Toa stones as well. Soon three more matoran came, they were Kyxien, Magnam, and Sythen. All of them had Toa stones as well, and they all became Toa. Motakku became a Toa of air, Kyxien became a Toa of Protosteel, Magnam became a Toa of Fire, Water, and Earth, Tantibus became a Toa of Shadow, And Sythen became a Toa of Metal. Tasorin became a Toa of Fire, Water, and Stone, And Lithal became a Toa of Lightning, Water and Gravity. Motakku was ecstatic about his new powers. Tasorin and Lithal set off on their own for a few days, soon Lithal returned to Motakku and their brothers and brought them to the area that Pyran was training Tasorin in. When Tasorin finished training he assumed leadership of his Toa team, and they went on many harrowing adventures together. But as time went on, Tantibus was beginning to show signs of his exposure to shadow stealers, and he eventually betrayed his brothers to Teridax. Motakku and his remaining brothers managed to escape and hide away from Teridax until his wrath had abated. Soon after, Motakku was shocked to find that Magnam desired to be a warlord, not a Toa. To prove his desire, he challenged one of his brothers to single combat, Tasorin accepted his challenge and won, though Magnam still left. Tasorin then took his remaining brothers with him to Daxia, where he promptly learned from a oracle, that he destiny was to defeat Makuta, he then accepted a mission from the Order of Mata Nui, to face off against Makuta Tridax to learn his strengths. When the Motakku and his brothers found Tridax, Motakku used his Kanohi Iden to scout out in spirit form, but when he tried to return to his body he found that he was blocked by some kind of barrier. He was shocked to see himself get up and run headlong into the waiting Tridax's grasp. He saw his body destroyed, and he did not know what to do. He began to wander far and wide in search of some way to come back. Thousands of years later Motakku was draw to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. He saw a great tower in the distance and headed towards it. He pass through the tower and found a twisted carcass of some creature, when he bent down to examine it, it pulled his spirit inside it. He felt as he was waking from a dream, he looked down at himself and saw the mutilated form of a rahkshi, he then noticed that there were still some rahkshi in the room and waited until they left before he stood. He began to gather armor scraps to repair himself, and found a large plate, he began to shape it until it resembled a helmet. After he finished the repairs to his armor, he explored the tower. More coming soon. ''Trivia: *''Motakku backstory and personality were not designed by Toa Tasorin, but by user Toa Motakku. *''Motakku wore a Kanohi Iden, but it was lost with his old body.'' *''Motakku has been known to roll up like a hedgehog and bowl over his enemies.''